Słownik ihshi - polski
a *'a' a}} - być **''Enehha ishi shanmai.'' - Jutrzejsza noc będzie ciepła. *'aitzuhh' aiʦuː}} - piękny (o istotach żywych) **''Aitzuhh tito mine nitzuhhme.'' - Wczoraj widziałem piękną dziwczynę. *'aihh' aiː}} - miłość **''Osaitene ohhnitehhan aihhne ninami.'' - Kocham swoich rodziców. (dosł. Czuję miłość do swoich rodziców.) *'aite' aitɛ}} - rodzeństwo **''Shan osaitene aitetehhmai natetzuhh.'' - Mam trójkę rodzeństwa (dosł. Żyje trójka mojego rodzeństwa) *'atzu' aʦu}} - my (ekskluzywne) **''Atzumai senene ishi nisenmi.'' - Przyjedziemy do was jutro. *'ahsen' ahsɛn}} #cisza #*''Ghaahsena! Ahhnamai nasai.'' - Cicho! Dziecko śpi. #spokój #*''Oahsename usoi tiamai.'' - Wiatr był dziś wyjątkowo spokojny. *'ahhna' aːna}} - dziecko **''Osaitene meitzemai tehh aitzuhh ahhnatehhne natetzuhh.'' - Moja starsza siostra ma dwójkę pięknych dzieci. (dosł. Żyje dwójka pięknych dzieci mojej starszej siostry.) *'ashite' aʂitɛ}} - dziesięć tysięcy **''Tehh ashite tenisainehtehhmai naishime.'' - Zginęło dwadzieścia tysięcy walczących. *'an' an}} #aspekt niekontrolowany #*''Shahhmai annighme.'' - Kamień leciał. (Bo został przez kogoś/coś rzucony.) #do (statyczne określenie skierowania) #*''Shitetzuan nitzete. - Mówię do ciebie. *'ane''' anɛ}} - jedyny, tylko jeden **''Tenemai ane nisaime.'' - On był jedynym walczącym. (dosł. On jeden walczył.) i *'itetzu' itɛʦu}} - szkło **''Usoi itetzu umetehh nitzuhhme.'' - Widziałem dziś szklane domy. *'ih' ih}} - mróz **''Tehh ihh shen ninentehhne tenaishimeha ihmai.'' - Mróz zabił dwadzieścia trzy osoby. (dosł. Mróz jest zabójcą dwudziestu trzech osób.) *'ihh 'iː}} - dziesięć **''Ihh tzute enitehh nisenmime.'' - Jechałem piętnaście dni. *'ishi 'iʂi}} - jutro **''Setzumemai ishi manaemi.'' - Dojdziemy jutro. *'is' is}} - robić **''Taohiis shimai'' - Proszę, zaparz kawę. *'inah' inah}} - łza **''Tenene inahne nitzuhhme.'' - Widziałem jej łzy. *'inashihh' inaʂiː}} - piękny (o przedmiotach nieożywionych) **''Inashihha shine umemai.'' - Twój dom jest piękny. *'ineahh' inɛaː}} - zły **''Jessymai ihshi ineahh nitzete.'' - Jessy źle mówi w ihshi. u *'utzu' uʦu}} - jezioro **''Ineahha one umetai utzumai.'' - Piękne jest jezioro koło mojego domu. *'ute' utɛ}} - drzewo **Utzutai otzuhh utemai natetzuhh. - Nad jeziorem rośnie duże drzewo. (dosł. Obok jeziora żyje duże drzewo.) *'utohh' utɔː}} - zielony **''Tenemai utohh nehhne nainime.'' - Narysowała zielony kwiat. *'uhh 'uː}} - w **''Umeuhh a.'' - Jestem w domu. *'usoi 'usɔi}} - dziś **''Usoi enehha tiamai.'' - Wiatr jest dziś ciepły. *'ume' umɛ}} - dom **''Tehh ihh shen tetzuumeshenetehhne tenaishimeha ihmai.'' - Mróz zabił dwudziestu trzech bezdomnych. (dosł. Mróz jest zabójcą dwudziestu trzech bezdomnych.) e *'e' ɛ}} - i **''Neirane misutemai e temitetzumai natetzuhh.'' - Neira ma młodszą siostrę i starszego brata (dosł. Żyje starszy brat i młodsza siostra Neiry.) *'eahh' ɛaː}} - nadzieja **''Eahhne ninami.'' - Nam nadzieje. (dosł. Czuję nadzieję.) *'etzene' ɛʦɛnɛ}} - skrzydło **''Inashihha sahhne etzenetehh.'' - Skrzydła motyla są piękne. *'egh' ɛɢ}} - kto **''Eghmai teneneis?'' - Kto to zrobił? *'esh' ɛʂ}} - stawać się **''Tenean aihhne teninamieshme.'' - Zakochałam się w nim. (dosł. Stałam się czująca miłość do niego.) *'es' ɛs}} - ten, ta, to **''Shehhame shanesmai.'' - Tamta noc była widna. *'esnehh' ɛsnɛː}} - dobry **''Mine shan esnehh nasaime.'' - Dobrze spałem wczorajszej nocy. *'en' ɛn}} #mężczyzna #*''Mine tzutenimene enmai naishime.'' - Zginął nieznany mężczyzna #pan #*''Mine Seitzuenmai nisenmime.'' - Pan Seitzu wyjechał wczoraj. *'eni' ɛni}} - dzień **''Senean tehh enitehh naemime.'' - Szedłem do was dwa dni. *'enehh' ɛnɛː}} #ciepły #*''Enehha ishi shanmai.'' - Jutrzejsza noc będzie ciepła. #życzliwy #*''Oenehha Vivienmai.'' - Vivien jest bardzo życzliwa. o *'o 'ɔ}} #bardzo #*''Oeneahha tiamai.'' - Wiatr jest bardzo ciepły. #ja (forma krótka) #*''One sheghmai niete.'' - Moje serce płonie. #przedrostek honoryfikatywny #*''Meshihha oshitetzumai.'' - Dziękuję. *'otzuhh' ɔʦuː}} - duży **''One otzuhha umemai.'' - Mój dom jest duży. *'otne' ɔtnɛ}} - sto **''Otne utetehh nehheshme.'' - Sto drzew zakwitło. *'ohi 'ɔtnɛ}} - kawa **''Suishihha ohine.'' - Lubię kawę. *'ohhni' ɔːni}} - rodzic **''Osaitene ohhnitehhan aihhne ninami.'' - Kocham swoich rodziców. (dosł. Czuję miłość do swoich rodziców.) *'osaite' ɔsaitɛ}} - ja (forma długa) **''Viviena osaitene ninenmai.'' - Mam na imię Vivien. (dosł. Vivien jest moim imieniem.) *'omite' ɔmitɛ}} - matka **''Shine oaitzuhha omitemai.'' - Twoja matka jest bardzo piękna. *'ona' ɔna}} - co **''Onais shitetzumai?'' - Co robisz? tz *'tza 'ʦa}} - jak **''Tza hashihha shitetzumai?'' - Jak się nazywasz? (dosł. Jak jesteś zwany?) *'tzu' ʦu}} - tak, tak jak **''Tzu osaite is.'' - Rób tak jak ja. *'tzute' ʦutɛ}} - pięc **''Tzute minaitehh tenaghshiesh ihshine.'' - Uczę się ihshi od pięciu lat. *'tzuhh' ʦuː}} - na (o używaniu czegoś) **''Mahhintzuhh nainime.'' - Pisałem na maszynie. *'tzusa' ʦuː}} - chłopak **''Tzusaesan aihhne ninami.'' - Kocham tego chłopaka. *'tzu ne' ʦu nɛ}} - nie **''Shehhtzuane nehhesmai.'' - Ten kwiat nie jest biały. t *'tai' tai}} - obok **''Utea one umetai.'' - Obok mojego domu jest drzewo. *'taitzu' taiʦu}} - młodszy brat **''Neirane taitzumai natetzuhhme.'' - Neira miała młodszego brata. (dosł. Żył młodszy brat Neiry.) *'taih' taih}} - szczęście **''Vivienmai e Seitzumai otaih ghaea.'' - Vivien i Seitzu są razem bardzo szczęśliwi. *'tia' tia}} - wiatr **''Shan tiamai oahsename.'' - Nocą wiatr był bardzo spokojny. *'tito' titɔ}} - dziewczyna **''Oaitzuhh titoa Vivienmai.'' - Vivien jest bardzo piękną dziewczyną. *'te 'tɛ}} - imiesłów, rzeczownik odczasownikowy **''Tenaini naghshi.'' - Umiem pisać. (dosł. Umiem pisanie.) *'tei 'tɛi}} - cień **''Neiramai teigha teahsena naghshi.'' - Neira potrafi być cicha jak cień. (dosł. Neira potrafi bycie cichą jak cień.) Ihshi Kategoria:Ihshi